


Little Lion

by your_boi_leon



Series: Little Lion universe [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, AroAce Hong Kong (Hetalia), Aromantic, Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Misgendering, Supportive China (Hetalia), Supportive Macau (Hetalia), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_boi_leon/pseuds/your_boi_leon
Summary: “If anything bothers you, please tell someone. We can figure this out.”“I know that, but schools aren’t like that.”“I know, leng zai. But I will always be there for you.”
Relationships: China & Hong Kong (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Iceland (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Macau (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Molossia (Hetalia)
Series: Little Lion universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. New Year, Same Me

**Author's Note:**

> Macau is called Ken.  
> China is referred to as dad, because what teenager uses their dad’s first name.

Dear Diary, 

I have been waiting for the first day of high school for a while now. I’m glad dad is supportive of me. I mean really, he got me the boys’ uniform! If this year starts out right, maybe I’ll be socially accepted as a guy. I’m not sure though, maybe they would invalidate me because of my voice, hair, whatever. Gym is going to be a pain, and I don’t know how I would survive. I mean really, how am I supposed to get changed when I’m uncomfortable in the girls’ locker room and not accepted in the guys’. I dunno what I’m supposed to do.

I have a doctor’s appointment coming up soon as well. Which, by the way isn’t good because you want to wait before medically transitioning. And to do that is to come out to my doctor. So that is going to be hell on earth before we get that sorted. I hope it turns well in the end. 

There are a lot of things I could dwell on. Would people invalidate me because of my hobbies? I’m not the most sporty person, and if I do get on a team the school might need new rules. So sports are out of the question. I like making music, but the music program is made mostly of orchestras. I’m looking into a club that composes songs. But we’ll see how that goes. 

See ya later, 

Leon W.

LINE BREAK

I heard the click of the door. I guess dad wanted to come in.

“Done with all of your work?” said my dad. 

“Yeah,” I said while playing with my diary. “I even got time to make an entry in my journal, so that’s nice.” 

“Are you nervous?” 

“Mm…” I nodded.

“Don’t be.” He ruffled my hair. “Your friends are there. You can lean on them. Besides, I am open to talk any time.” 

“What if people aren’t smart enough to like, actually acknowledge trans people? And that would cause them to, like, misgender me and shit? A private school is not the best place to be openly trans, y’know.” I rambled on.

“Then you teach them. Show them you exist.” 

“I dunno…”

“If anything bothers you, please tell someone. We can figure this out.”

“I know that, but schools aren’t  _ like _ that.”

“I know, leng zai. But I will always be there for you.”

That gave in a rush of euphoria. I felt a little better after that.

“...okay, okay.” I took a deep breath in. “I believe you. Thanks, dad.”

“Come out soon, dinner is almost ready.”

LINE BREAK

“Hey Leon! Come out for dinner!”

“In a moment, asshole.” I said sarcastically.

“Don’t talk to your brother like that!”

“I’m coming, oh my god.” I groaned.

I ran out as fast as I could. Because it’s dinner, I wouldn’t want to miss it. I liked whenever dad cooked, which is often. He doesn’t really support any Chinese takeout places, says they’re “knockoff Chinese food”. 

“What’re we having?” I said speed walking into the room. “Fish again?” 

“I made fried rice and shrimp.” I took some and walked to the living room. “Please don’t go to the living room, that’ll leave a bigger mess to clean up.” Dad sighed.

“Fine.” I made my way back to the dining room.

“So?” My older brother, Ken questioned. “Excited?” 

“Excited and nervous, why?”

“Just asking.”

“I mean, they’ll probably bully me for being myself.” 

“So what? Are you nervous that they’ll make fun of you for your dorkiness?”

“I am not a dork.”

“You’re definitely a dork.” 

“Dad, can you please tell Ken that I am not a dork.”

“Why are you asking me? I don’t know what the word even means!” 

Our banter spread throughout the night. It was nice, to be honest.

“I’m still scared though. If I actually expose myself people would hate me. Maybe I should do it gradually? That’ll work.” I pondered on.

“Can I be excused?”

“Of course, clean up before you go to your room.”

“Yeah, sure.”

I entered my room slowly, and closed the door. I can be safe enough to express my more… trivializing anxieties. 

“Wait a second.” I thought. “Tomorrow is the first day. I forgot about that. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. Okay, take a deep breath”

I took a separate journal and started to write.

LINE BREAK

Clubs I should join : 

A composing club 

Asain culture club, if they have one 

Model UN?? 

LINE BREAK

That felt like enough. 

My anxiety of the situation though, didn’t settle. With those clubs, I should look to maintain a good image to fit. 

But I want to be myself. God I’m so conflicted right now.

“Deep breaths,” I thought while taking a deep breath in. “And out.”

I felt much better after that. 

To ignore any further thoughts, I went on my bed and started to watch some Overwatch streams. Or at least as much as I could until dad tells me to go to bed. The game is really cool, but I don’t have the game to myself. I do want to get it someday. 

And with that, ended the night. I still had to wash up, so that took a few moments. 

LINE BREAK

I never told anyone, but emotionally, I am numb. 

Every night I scroll through whatever is on my phone, whether it is fanfiction or I just want to write some lyrics. Fanfiction was my coping mechanism when I wasn't out. 

My favorite type of fanfiction are the ones that include trans representation. Well, only if it's written correctly. Because that is relatable as can be. Or the angst heavy fanfictions. I use pain to cope with pain, it's just what I do.

And yeah, I’m really scared. These coping mechanisms help, so I kinda end up being awake late at night. 

As long as I do use this, it's comfortable. It shows I’m not alone. I have a good backbone at home, and with some friends at school, which is enough.

I’m going to be okay.

  
  
  
  



	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day. Haha, he’s in danger.

Today’s the big day. I… don't know how to feel. 

Am I excited?

Scared?

I dont fucking know. 

I hope I see my friends today, it would be a nice presence to have. 

Because I may be panicking a little inside. 

“Smile for the camera!” Dad said, taking a picture. 

“When is this going to be over?” I groaned.

“Soon I promise.” He looked at the phone, staring at the pictures. “I am so proud of you.” He smiled at me. 

“Okay, it's time to go.” Dad kissed the top of my head. “See you tonight.”

“Yeah, see you later.”

  
Time to go. Oh no. 

Find your friends. That’s the goal for now. 

Or finding my homeroom class. 

Where the fuck is it though?

I already made a school account for the school’s website. It will have all of my assignments, room numbers, and classwork. I should check my phone.

Would room 105 be on the floor above me? 

It should be. 

I think so. 

I walked up the stairs and checked the hallway nearest the stairs. There it is. Well, it’s better to be early than to be late. 

God I’m so nervous. Do people introduce each other in this school? On all levels except physical, I am screaming. 

What’s going to happen today? Help? 

LINE BREAK

“This school will provide you an iPad. Be careful with it and if you do break it, call the office.”

Ms. L addressed us. “If you find it hard to connect to the website, I will take you to the technology office to get it settled. I will call you all up by name and you may take the device.”

If I knew better, I would’ve known that my deadname would be on there. But I didn’t know better. 

As I waited to get called on, I listened to who I remember. I recognized a few people, but I didnt know if they recognized me as well. I shouldn’t go near them, they probably wouldn’t remember me. 

“Emily Wang” 

I went up and took the device. 

“I would like to be called Leon, please.” I whispered. 

I sat down, embarrassed about what I just did. Would they use it? I hope so.

Again, Ms.L addressed the class.

“We are also going to give a select few locks to the lockers. Again, I am going to address you alphabetically.” She started to list people again. She used my deadname once more so, I guess I gotta get used to it. 

LINE BREAK

Later, a group of upperclassmen took us around the school. They showed us how to open and close the lockers, because we’re dumbasses. It was nice, and they used my name. They were called the “brothers and sisters” of the school. It was weird, and felt like they wanted us to be friends with each other. Or at least close, and that really isn't the best thing. 

It would be pushing if we all were friends on the first day. 

And based on what I know, which in all honesty isn't good because it was two years ago, I wouldn’ t fit in. One, because I’m aromantic and trans and high school is honestly romance focused. Two, because I dont think I'm basic enough to fit in.

I may be overthinking this, but it's for a good reason. If I’m going to fit in or not.

Which I’m not. 

Anyways, I’m at an assembly. It’s pretty long, and after this I will go home. But I didn't see my friends today and that's really sad. I wanted to see them, after a while.

I miss them. 

Even if it's been a few months. It was nice hanging out with them in middle school, so it'd be nice if our friendship lasted through high school. 

I should stay after this assembly for a bit, I had a glimpse of them when I entered.

LINE BREAK

“Hey Emil! Micheal!” I called out to them. 

“Hey Leon!” They said, out of sync.

“It’s nice seeing you guys again.” I looked around. “What’re you talking about?”

“Oh,” Micheal answered me. “Just talking about how many Emils there are in the school. They’re like three of them here.”

  
It’s pretty funny since Emil is a pretty out there name. I guess there were many white moms that wanted to name them that. 

I looked around. Oh. Well, at least one of them in my class. Guess that makes the fact that I won’t stick by them all year.

I guess that’s fair. Can’t be near them forever. 

  
“I should see you soon, Emil.” I addressed him. “We’re in a few classes together. Or just one of them. I dunno.”

“I only see you in my Computer Science class.”

“Huh. Why are you waiting here anyway?” 

“My mom is going to pick me up later.”

“Well, I’m going to take the bus home. See you later.”

“Yeah, see you later. Bye Leon,”

I didn't know my way among the school. It’s the first few months, where am I supposed to go?

I just followed where the rest of the people were filling out,

The bus home doesn't take long. It’s around a half hour, so it's pretty short by all means.

I’m glad dad took me on a test run, or else I would be nervous as fuck.

I will just wait until there are less people. 

A large amount of students in a cramped area? No thanks.

I would like to be more comfortable amount this many people, but i shouldnt fuck up in the first few months.

So yeah, I’m definitely taking the buses that are less filled. 

LINE BREAK

Dear Diary, 

The first day of school has been completed. It’s been exhausting to be honest. I want to be called by my name during school hours. I should try coming out to more teachers, and maybe the students will follow. It worked the first time. I’m still scared of how the gym class would go, and yeah, I don't know what to do. Maybe I should talk to the principal of this place? Or at least the vice principal. 

All in all, the day has been pretty good. Sure, I'm a nervous wreck. That's just how the first day goes. So it's normal if I'm nervous, it's a freshman thing. Plus, I'm honestly myself when I get close to people. It’s just how I do. Maybe I'll wait on getting close to people. But i’ll definitely try to stay close to the friends I have already, they’re like family.

For now, I’d like to play some games on the Switch with Ken. Get all these jitters out and focus it on something else. Besides, it has been a while since game night. He’s home, so it wouldn’t be hard to convince him. 

See you later, 

Leon W.

  
  



	3. I'm Exhausted Already

Day two of school, I can do this. 

Ken and I go to the same school, and dad said to take the bus together to keep safe.

After the bus came and went, my heart quickened. What if I'm late? I have to do good, or as good as I can. Dad always wants me to try my best, but I always want to do  _ better _ to make him happy. It’s a thing.

Thankfully, I went into homeroom on time. So it was easier than i thought. 

Attendance was another thing, however. I do not like it at all. 

At least my homeroom lasts ten minutes.

Oh, okay. First class is Global.

I’m excited. I always liked to learn history, though that’s in part due to seeing how funny, sad or whatever of the countries being personified. 

So it seems like we’re starting from the very beginning.

This is a lot of information. I’m glad I recorded it. To be honest, I may not look back on it later, but it’s worth a try.

It’s about what a civilization is, and what exactly makes a civilization. We were left thinking what the usage of fire was. 

After the class, I decided to speak to the teacher himself. It should be good for him to know.

“Sir?”

“Do you need anything?”

“I-uh, Can you call me Leon?”

“No prob. I will write it down so I remember.”

“Thank you…”

“You can always talk to me if you need help. See you later.”

“Yeah, see you later.”

That was very emotionally taxing. 

Oh, yeah. Today is the first class day, which means… well, I gotta introduce myself. I pretty much hate it, since I was in a small school where everyone knew each other. 

Which is why I’m keeping people I know close. They spent so many years with me, and I’m so glad some of us are in the same school with each other. It’s comforting to have them close, and I just wish the group chat just updates more.

Anyways, I’m walking to my Computer Science class. It’s apparently part of the school’s programs? But in all honesty, I’m looking to go into the art program. 

I’m just glad Emil is here. 

In our old “Computer” class, he was always great at doing the coding levels we were told to do. 

I’m honestly so scared that there are going to be toxic people yeeted at me, so I’m gonna stay close to Emil.

Yada, yada. Make accounts for shit, do some code. This class is honestly so long. 

So like, I’ve seen this website before. The school offers days where you can go there for a day. I did it in 8th grade, and it was actually the day I finally accepted myself as a trans man. 

Honestly, it was a weird day. Plus, I was sleep deprived so I don’t remember much of it. All I remember is that I liked the English class they had. As for me, it’s at the end of the day. I hope there is a class like that.

Thankfully, the class came by quick. I mean, I came out to the teacher and all, but it was nothing. I don't really think that it’s important.

LINE BREAK

So anyway, third period. Lunch!

It’s the first school day, and I really doubt people have friends already. Wait, no they already do. 

So I’m alone. That’s fun. 

Dad is used to making lunch for me, so it's been in my backpack this whole time. Honestly, it's the only constant I have for now. And that's pretty sad, I’m scared. I need some constants. 

So anyways, I’m eating “lunch” alone. I shouldn’t count it as lunch, it's still the morning. But yeah, here I am 2 tables in the front and center of the room. Alone, and too scared to talk to people. It’s all fine, I expected this. 

I dunno why the period is taking so long, but it is. 

I’m finished with my lunch now, and I have like 20 minutes left? I don’t know what to do.

.

I mean, I could go to my next class. And be on time. And I’m getting nervous again. That’s great.

And, I’m immediately stopped. I guess I’ll sit down on my phone being anxious for the time being. This is only the beginning. Why am I so nervous still?

It’s just something I have to deal with. 

I’m pretty sure it’s just social anxiety, so it’s nothing to worry about

LINE BREAK

Finally! Time for the next class.

Algebra… 

Oh well. 

Can this class calm down for one second? It’s loud. Can I put my headphones back on? 

Thank god our teacher can settle us down. I’m worried for her, because this class is stressing  _ me  _ out. 

We are getting assessed on how good we are at algebra. I know a bit of this stuff from my middle school years, we went ahead a little. Most of this stuff is what I already learned. 

Or partially learned. 8th grade was so depressing and I barely remember the classes. 

Many of the classes I’ve been having deal with the syllabus. How everything works for the class, and all that bs. 

Also, this class is in the same room as my homeroom. That’s always good to remember. I am horrible with this whole new environment thing.

Anyway, after the class was over, I entered my next class. Italian. 

I learned it at my old school for years, and I should be fine if I’m on top of my work. Languages take a lot of time. Trust me, it took me years to re-learn my dad’s native language.

Haha, well I am a bit ahead of the class. It’s no big deal, I’ll be among their ranks soon enough.

Next class, here we go…

LINE BREAK

It’s upstairs, which is new. I never went up there, so I might get lost. Well, what happens happens. 

Of course, the first thing that happens in the first class is the review of the syllabus. I should remember what should happen in these next few days.

We… have to define what a scientific question is. This is new, for at least how I learn science. It’s nothing new, but I’m seriously so surprised it happened so quick. I might as well keep a document open if I need it. 

This is also a totally new class, as it’s Living Environment, and Science was always a general thing. No matter what, I’m excited about what this class will bring. This section might be easy, because it’s the scientific method and I learned that over many years.

I think we were supposed to learn more, but the class kept talking. Why is this whole school full of talkative students?

I really enjoy this class. My teacher is actually making this fun, so maybe I do have a chance to be a proper teenager. 

Yada, yada. You know the drill. Class is over, and I come out to my teacher. He might actually use it, since he is young and doesn’t tolerate any disrespect.

What class is next?

Religion. Oh boy. I guess it shouldn’t be that bad. It should be right around the halls.

  
  


Wait. Why aren’t they letting me… oh. Ohhh. It’s a free period. I guess I should go upstairs. I heard there’s a room where I could be for the time being. I could stay there for the period. Because dear Jesus I need a break. The classes feel so long. 

**Around 35 minutes later...**

So it's finally starting. I mean, I hope they’re more open-minded like my last teacher.

That would be nice. Though it's a religion class, and this place is filled with a lot of very religious people. First few minutes we can introduce ourselves and write about it. Nice. Wait, there’s a trans guy here. I want to be friends with him.

This is a weird project, who asks about life? Though I could go all rhethorical. And maybe I should show my humor, that would be nice. I don’t know if we should work in groups for a final answer or... you know what fuck it. My humor is on there permanently.

Thank... oh no they’re reviewing it. Fuck. Fuck...

Well I am never doing that again.

That was horrible.

I’m just going to be quiet for the rest of my life. 

Because holy crap. That was embarrassing.

Also not coming around to telling the teacher because I want to crawl into a hole.

I really want to be close to some people in this class, but not the ones I’ve been grouped with today. Majority of them seem alright, just will they understand that I’m a guy? I hope so.

  
  


One more class left… thank god.

Honestly, I dont have the energy to focus in this class anymore. Gosh I’m tired. Well, at least this is going on for a few more days. 

English isn’t that bad, with all the fanfiction I read I hope my writing can reflect that. I know how a story works, and I am honestly so enraptured with the universe writers make. I just won’t write much because I have other things to do. Or I might write too much if I like it. No big deal, a few hundred words isn’t like one thousand more, so I think I’m gonna be fine. 

I think so.

Should be.

LINE BREAK

Dear Diary,

I can admit that I am tired as all hell today. I dunno if I'm comfortable or if it's the nerves, but I’m tired. And the people in my classes seem fine, admit a bit uneducated about….

Well they're not…

Okay I don't think they know about trans or intersectional issues but I should be fine right? I do feel threatened by the guys though. They’re so big and I’m a midget compared to them. 

I also want to get a tie from the school’s store. I don’t have one myself and I think I can pass better with one. It’s logic and I really just want one.

I’m tired. So I should just scroll on the internet for the time being. 

See ya,

Leon 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> leng zai- handsome son


End file.
